1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white light-emitting device, a white light-emitting panel including the white light-emitting device, a method of manufacturing the white light-emitting panel, and a display apparatus including the white light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, illumination apparatuses or full-color display apparatuses using organic light-emitting devices have been widely manufactured. As compared with inorganic light-emitting devices, organic light-emitting devices have good properties, such as low driving voltage, low power consumption, and generation of multi-colored images.